A computing environment may execute multiple machine instances on behalf of many users or customers. The machine instances may be configured to execute confidential or sensitive operations, or configured to perform these operations on confidential, sensitive, or valuable data. The machine instances are often insulated from communicating amongst themselves. This creates difficulties in identifying the machine instances executed in the computing environment and establishing trust to execute these operations.